The Basketball Beast
The Basketball Beast is the fourth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise Mystery Inc. arrives at the famous Tyuma Town Basketball Store. While Fred is having a hard time deciding between basketballs to buy, the rest of the gang is having a hard time solving a mystery. Synopsis The gang gets to Tyuma Town and they encounter a mystery. The gang arrives at Tyuma Town. They enter the famous Tyuma Town Basketball Store. Inside, they meet Jimmy and Jane Smith, a brother and a sister who own the store. Fred goes off and finds rows of basketballs stacked on a shelf. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are walking around the Basketball Display section. They pass a pure-white not-detailed mannequin holding a basketball. When Scooby and Shaggy are gone, the mannequin walks off the display and heads towards them. Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma are in the Price Room. Fred walks in. He asks Velma and Daphne why there isn't a price tag on his basketball. Velma sees a tag reading: 997. She looks trough a shelf until she finds 997. She takes the book and opens it. The basketball costs 900,000,000 dollars. Velma says it's one of the oldest basketballs ever. Scooby and Shaggy enter the room along with a man. The man is Stanley. He doesn't want anybody buying the old basketball. He grabs it from Fred and sticks it back on its shelf. Soon, Fred is searching for a basketball. Suddenly, the living mannequin ambushes him and steals the 900,000,000 dollar basketball. He runs off. Fred continues searching for basketballs. He can't find one. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby are leading Daphne and Velma to the display where the mannequin came to life. None of them know it's alive yet. When they arrive, Velma gasps. She says they have a mystery to solve. Fred runs over. He says a mannequin swiped to 900,000,000 dollar basketball. The gang splits up. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. They meet Rachel, she collects basketballs. Rachel wants the 900,000,000 dollar one. She walks off. Scooby and Shaggy walk into the Basketball Display section. Inside, they are ambushed by the mannequin. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the mannequin. They put a dress and a wig on the mannequin. It looks in the mirror, rips off its costume, and chases Scooby and Shaggy. Velma, Fred, and Daphne are running from the mannequin. Fred tosses a bunch of basketballs at it, causing the mannequin to slip, ending the chase scene. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. They find a list of collected basketballs. All but the 900,000,000 dollar basketball is checked off. Shaggy sticks it in his pocket. He sees the mannequin. The mannequin is holding the 900,000,000 dollar basketball. Shaggy grabs it. He and Scooby run away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They see Stanley walking around. After Stanley is gone, Velma finds a book of basketballs. She has solved the mystery. Scooby and Shaggy run in with the 900,000,000 dollar basketball. Fred says it's time to set a trap. In the trap, Scooby and Shaggy will walk around saying they're glad the 900,000,000 dollar basketball is back where it belongs. When the culprit hears, he'll dress as the mannequin and find a fake basketball covered in glue where the 900,000,000 dollar basketball should. Scooby and Shaggy refuse to do it. They walk off. Around the store, they are ambushed by the mannequin. The monster chases them around. Scooby and Shaggy climb the shelf where the 900,000,000 dollar basketball should be. The mannequin grabs the basketball, gluing the mannequin to the shelf. Fred, Daphne, and Velma walk over. They get the mannequin down. It is really Stanley. He is actually a basketball collector and he wanted to basketball for his collection. The police come and take him away. The episode ends with Scooby and the gang driving around. Fred has the 900,000,000 dollar basketball. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Mannequin Monster Suspects Culprits Locations *Tyuma Town **Tyuma Town Basketball Store Notes/trivia *You can see posters of Akuma and Shaggy playing basketball. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Fred doesn't have his ascot in a few scenes. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1